Gary Mitchell (Kelvin timeline)
(2258) | FinalAssign = | Rank = Lieutenant | Insignia = 40px Sleeve insignia. Epaulet insignia. | altimage = | altcaption = }} Gary Mitchell was a Human Starfleet officer during the 23rd century of the Kelvin timeline. Biography Mitchell scored highest of all crewmembers in terms of esper, apperception, and Duke-Heidelberg Quotient tests. Mitchell attended Starfleet Academy as a member of the class of 2257. At the academy, he assisted with his homework assignments. When Kirk was made captain of the Enterprise in 2258, Kirk's first request was to bring and Gary Mitchell aboard. Soon after, Mitchell beat Kirk in a game of three-dimensional chess before Kirk called Kelso and Mitchell to the bridge to relieve an exhausted and during the investigation. When the Enterprise attempted to cross the galactic barrier, Mitchell's console exploded, but he remained uninjured. At that time, the effects of the barrier took hold of Mitchell. As a result of the exotic energy, Mitchell began to exhibit a remarkably improved metabolism and the ability to read at extreme speeds along with an insatiable desire for more literature. Twelve hours following contact with the barrier, Mitchell had developed telekinetic abilities and an ability to "hear" the Enterprise, informing Kirk of the damage to her warp drive. ktar|Leonard McCoy}} then sedated Mitchell with taking the opportunity to perform a mind meld, determining that Mitchell had "no consciousness" and "no sentience of any kind". At a staff meeting, Kirk ordered Mitchell's condition to be kept a secret with Spock recommending that they should leave him on Delta Vega I or kill him before the Enterprise met the Valiant s fate. Mitchell refused to be stranded on Delta Vega and blasted Kirk with energy from his hands, but was knocked out by McCoy with a sedative. Brought down to Mineral Processing Facility DSE-Grissom on Delta Vega, the unconscious Mitchell was locked in the crew quarters behind a force field. When he awoke, Mitchell commented that he should have been killed when Kirk had had the chance before he walked the force field and stunned his once friends. Mitchell then crossed paths with Kelso who pulled a on him. Almost absentmindedly, Mitchell forced Kelso to commit suicide noting that his old friendships now felt like someone else's memories. Kirk confronted Mitchell in the rocky wilderness of Delta Vega, where Mitchell claimed to have become a god. After deflecting a blast from Kirk's , he further demonstrated his powers by transforming the landscape around them into scenes from Kirk's earlier life. Returning the landscape to its original state, Mitchell sardonically promised to bury Kirk after taking over his ship. Using his powers, he forced Kirk to kneel before him and beg forgiveness for his failure and his humanity. Doing so however had left Mitchell exposed from the rear allowing Spock to perform a Vulcan nerve pinch. Ordering Spock to stand back, Kirk levelled the rifle at the fallen Mitchell, but was shocked when Mitchell opened his eyes, which had briefly returned to normal. Mitchell urged his friend to kill him before the mutation returned. As one of Mitchell's eyes started to glow again, Kirk shot and killed him. Mitchell was subsequently buried in space. ( | | }}) Though Mitchell had perished, the entity that had possessed him lived on, reanimating Mitchell's body and properly merging with him. Growing more and more powerful every second, Mitchell left his world behind and went off to explore the multiverse eventually concluding that the sheer amount of universes meant everything ever was pointless. Using his power, he targeted all his alternate selves and wiped them from existence. Despite his immense power however, he was still haunted by his loss to Kirk and eventually masterminded and elaborate revenge. Kirk meanwhile was haunted by killing Gary and would spend years wondering if his old friend hadn't needed to die. ( | }}) Creating a quantum storm Mitchell created a multiversal quantum storm that brought in Kirks, their crews and ''Enterprise''s from parallel universes together, taking crew members from all the ships and placing them in custom scenarios intentionally designed so he could watch the Kirks lose. In spite of his best efforts however, a minority of the assembled Kirks managed to beat his games. The "prime" Kirk found himself on an Earth where the Augments had won the Eugenics Wars. When his old friend was chained up, Mitchell spoke to him in a disembodied voice and taunting him of his failure. Kirk initially thought Mitchell was Q, but Gary told him that, compared to him, the Q Continuum was but a "candle" while he was the sun. ( | |sub = |sub2 = }}) After Kirk had been killed by Simon Grayson, Gary recovered him and explained his past and revenge. Though Kirk professed to have deeply regretted killing him, Mitchell was unconvinced. At wit's end, Kirk tried to goad Gary into giving him power enough to slay him. Though Mitchell saw through the ruse, he ultimately agreed. ( | }}) Using a chess board, the two locked wits where Gary mocked Kirk's poor grasp on thinking in four dimensions. Kirk revealed he was intentionally baiting a trap for Gary before he teleported them both to the . Having known he'd be Gary's prisoner forever, Kirk decided to commit suicide, surrendering all his powers and ordering his crew to kill him. Before they could however, Mitchell, in a spiteful rage, undid the quantum storm, returning everything to what it had been. Mitchell then spoke to Kirk one last time, content with reminding his old friend that he would always be out there and capable of destroying the universe with ease. Kirk conceded that he would forevermore be at Gary's mercy but still thanked him for allowing him to experience the beauty of the multiverse. ( | }}) Connections Category:Humans Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers Category:Starfleet cadets category:starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:starfleet casualties category:2258 deaths Category:Alternate reality deaths